


68 wives

by m3aculpa



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3aculpa/pseuds/m3aculpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixty-eight wives. And none had lived to die of old age. But not one of them had been like her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	68 wives

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** 68 wives  
>  **Fandom:** Highlander: The Series **  
> Rating:** G  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Methos, Alexa, Methos/Alexa  
>  **Warnings:** None.  
>  **Word count:** 100  
>  **Summary** : Sixty-eight wives. And none had lived to die of old age. But not one of them had been like her.  
>  **a/n:** I never gave Alexa much thought before I watched _Timeless_ for the third time and read this [fic](http://hlfiction.net/viewstory.php?sid=1350). Now she breaks my heart.

Alexa is softness and pale blue eyes and red blonde hair. Sorrow and frailty. Sometimes she is too weak to get out of the bed. Sometimes it‘s a struggle to keep up with her. But her smile is like the sun.

Her awe of the places they see strikes a chord in him; makes his breath catch in his breast.  
   
Alexa is softness. She is all too clearly dying.  
   
Her veins shine blue through her skin by the end. She is cold. Too cold. Her hand tightly grips his. It falls lifeless out of his as Death claims another one. 

 

  



End file.
